


Listening is Key

by SimmeringSun



Category: South Park, Stick of Truth - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Misunderstandings, Muteness, Sad with a Happy Ending, Stick of Truth, The kids aren't Transphobic they just didn't understand, Trans Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 10:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12703383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimmeringSun/pseuds/SimmeringSun
Summary: When the girls see The New Kid's binder they think he's a girl. Trouble ensues when the boys find out. (Takes place when the girls ask you to get to the abortion clinic)





	Listening is Key

“Ok New Kid, we’ll consider joining your little game as long as you do us another favor.”, Wendy said. The New Kid couldn’t help but roll his eyes. At this rate the girls will be asking him to do favors all day. 

“We need you to dress up as a girl and pretend to get an abortion so you can steal the files. We really need to know if our friend is lying two-time whore.”, Wendy explains which causes a chorus of ‘yeahs’ to come from the council of girls.

The New Kid shrugged. Ok he could dress up as a girl for a bit if it will get them to join. He didn’t like it but he knew Cartman and Kyle will be livid if he came back empty-handed. 

“Alright, makeover time!”, Bebe said with an excited cheer as she took the New Kid’s hand and dragged him over to a room, Wendy and the other girls trailing behind. At first sight of the room The New Kid thought he had walked into a girl’s clothing store. There were stacks of upon stacks of clothes that were all neatly labeled and ordered by size. There was a large mirror and accessories littered the room.

“Alright! Let’s get that shirt off of you!”, Bebe said with which was probably way too much enthusiasm. The New Kid felt his stomach churn at those words and he shook his head no, pointing for the girls to get out.

“Aw, c’mon. You’re a boy, it doesn’t matter if we see your chest.”, Bebe says and with a forceful tug she takes off The New Kid’s shirt. A chorus of gasps ring out as the girls see something they didn’t expect.

“Is that a bra?”, Wendy says as she points to the binder that The New Kid wore. He shook his head no.

“I can’t believe it! The New Kid is actually a girl!”, Annie says. “She probably is a two-timing whore, that’s why she was playing with the boys!”

“You better not have touched my Stan!”, Wendy says angrily. “Take her out of here girls. Tell the boys that we will not be playing a game with a whore.”

And before The New Kid could explain, the girls put the blindfold over his face and whisked him out of their hideout.

The New Kid felt awful as he made his way back to The Elf Kingdom, Butter following behind him.

“What happened? Are the girls coming later or something?”, Butters asked curiously. “Hey are you ok? You’re looking a little bit queasy.”

The New Kid just shook his head and tried to keep calm. He thought that moving to a new town would change things for the better but it looked like things were going down the same route as his last town. He hadn’t been misgendered in a while and it hurt.

When the two made it to Kyle’s house and into the backyard he was met with a bunch of angry faces.

“The girls messaged us on Facebook New Kid, and they told us the truth!”, Kyle said crossly as he snatched the commander crown from his head. “I can’t believe you lied to us! We really trusted you.”

The New Kid shook his head and tried to think of a way to explain.

“W-What’s going on?”, Butter asks confused.

“Douchebag is a girl! She’s been lying to us the whole time!”, Cartman said.

“Hey, maybe we should hear her out.”, Kenny suggested.

“Shut up Kenny! She lied to us and we all fell into her trap. You are hereby banished in all space and time!”, Cartman says. “Now get the fuck away!”

The New Kid stood frozen. He had just found friends that actually liked and appreciated him and now it was thrown away. He took a step back slowly and then ran out of the house and onto the cold street. He walked sadly, hot tears threatening to fall from his eyes. They didn’t even let him explain to them that he really wasn’t a girl and it hurt.

“Douchebag! Commander Douchebag!”, He heard a voice shout. He looked up to see Kyle’s little brother on top of the pirate play-area. “Want to sail the seas? I’m going to be king of the pirates!”

With a hesitant nod and after wiping his eyes, he climbs aboard the pirate ship next to Ike.

“Wow a brave and handsome warrior.”, One of the kindergarten girls says. “We’ll get treasure for sure now!”

The next two hours were spent with the little kids, a game of Pirates and Marines had ensued between them and the kids all looked up to the older kid. The New Kid made sure not to hurt the little kids but still help the Pirate King considerably.

It all halted when a voice rang out.

“New Kid!”, A voice yelled. 

The New Kid looked down to see Kenny waving up at him.

The New Kid nodded at him and with a final salute to the Pirate King, made his way down, the children complaining about him leaving the whole time.

“Look, New Kid. I’m sorry we didn’t let you explain. And since the other dickwads are too pussy to actually have some sympathy I’m here. Talk to me.”, Kenny said while smoothing a crease on his princess dress. The New Kid looked at him and Kenny smacked his own forehead.

“Right, right, you can’t talk.”, He dug into his pockets and got out a pen and a scrap of paper and handed it to The New Kid.

The New Kid thought for a moment then wrote some words down. After he was done he handed it back to Kenny, holding his breath the whole time.

“So you’re actually a boy?”, Kenny said confused. “Does that mean the girls were lying?”

The New Kid shook his head. “They thought I was a girl since I have boobs.”, He wrote.

“I’m confused.”, Kenny says.

“I am a dude, I was just born in the wrong body.”, The New Kid writes.

“I’ve never heard of this before, can you explain it to me?”, Kenny says and with a smile and a sigh of relief The New Kid explained what transgender is to Kenny who listened all the way, (or at least read all the way), only stopping to ask questions. It was a relief that someone was actually listening and trying to understand.

“Ok, I think I get it now”, Kenny says with a slow nod. “The others are going to notice I’m gone soon. I’ll try to explain it to them, maybe they’ll understand too.”

The New Kid shook his head. Not many people understood or tried to understand. It still felt nice that Kenny did. Kenny blew a kiss at The New Kid and with a twirl, made his way. The New Kid smiled.

The next day, The New Kid woke up to insistent knocking on his bedroom door.

“C’mon New Kid, this is urgent, we need you fella!”, The voice of Butters could be heard.

The New Kid got up and put on his garb, opening the door for Butters.

“We need to go asap!”, Butters said. “Clyde’s army has invaded our base this morning! C’mon!”

When they got to the base Kyle made his way to The New Kid.

“Look, we were all assholes yesterday. We didn't understand and we didn’t even let you explain. Right now we need you, Commander Douchebag. Will you forgive us?”, Kyle said as he held the commander crown out to The New Kid.

With a nod and a smile The New Kid put the crown back where it belonged and put his sword in the air.

“Holy shit guys, he’s back!”, Token yelled out at the sight of The New Kid.

“We’re going to win for sure now!”, Tweek said.

Everything was back to normal.


End file.
